Going Swimming
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: This is just a story about when Jet and Wave go in their indoor pool and "play". Rated M for lemons! This is dedicated to my very first follower, allbowdown! You Rock! ;


Going Swimming

By Imahjetxwavefan (•.~)

Jet and Wave were walking through their zeppelin hallway with their swim suits on. They were taking a swim in their indoor pool. "It was nice for you to build a pool in our zeppelin, Wave." Jet chuckled. "Aww.. Thanks." Wave blushed. It took her and her Thunder 2 months to work on the pool, and it's FINALY finished.

Once they've arrived, Jet was SHOCKED. The pool was huge! It was 3-10 feet. "I'm kinda impressed, Wave. You've really outdone yourself." Jet said, kissing her on her beak. "I know, but still, I'm a bit upset after watching you and Sonic fight yesterday." Wave replied. Sonic and Jet were arguing over Amy and Wave last night. It was a SERIOUS mess. "Yeah.. Sorry about that. Anyway, do you have your swimsuit on?" Jet asked. Wave checked under her short dress just In case."Yep." "Well, don't just stand there, take the dress off!" "Umm.. Ok.." The swallow muttered.

She placed her hands on her dress and pulled it off, revealing herself. She had on a black bikini top with red spitfire flames, along with a black bikini bottom. Jet never turned away from her beautiful figure. He was speechless. He came closer to Wave and placed his hand on her cheeck.

"You look so.. Beautiful.." Jet gushed. "You think so?" "Yeah.." Jet whispered. The two of them faced the five feet of the pool. "Well.. Are you going in first?" Wave asked. "No. YOU'RE going in first!" Jet yelled, pushing her in. She rubbed the water out her eyes and said, "What was that for?" "I'm just playing with ya!" Jet chuckled. He of course just had on his black swim trousers. He was the one that got in next. As soon as HE got in. Wave got him back by splashing him in the face. "Ohhhhh... I'm getting you next!" Jet growled. He dove under water, grabbed ahold of Wave's legs, and flipped her over.

"Hey!" Wave yelled. "That's what YOU get!" Jet chuckled.

Wave started swimming up fast to Jet and as soon as she got up to him, she slammed into his chest. "GAH!" Jet screamed. After that, Jet grabbed onto Wave's waist. She gasped in surprise. Then turned around and began gazing in to his eyes. Jet finally got the chance to turn her around, facing him.

The hawk-swallow couple began to lean over and kiss. Both of their tongues started lashing in eachother's mouths. "Mmmm... Jet...Baby..." Wave moaned. Jet knew were to start on that! He placed his hands on her butt cheeks and gripped them, making her squeal softly. Jet grabbed Wave and picked her up, with her legs wrapped around Jet's waist. Wave then started to rub the thick fur on his chest, making him growl in pleasure. Since this was THEIR indoor pool, and no one was looking, Jet pulled up Wave's bikini top, revealing her topless figure. She had cute budding breasts, that were almost the same size as Rouge's, with tiny dark violet nipples.

Jet noticed Wave's shyness, as she covered her breasts a bit. Jet removed her hands from her breasts and whispered, "Don't worry,Wave. No one's looking.." Wave had understood Jet then she replied, "U-understood.." Then Jet kissed Wave to tell her that he would have been gentle. Her nipples were hard from the cold water, but Jet couldn't resist to pinch and rub them with his thumbs. She started to moan and breath softy as you could notice that pink blush on her beak. Jet removed her bandanna and began rubbing his fingers between her two purple feathers on her head, with dark violet tips. "Heheh.. You make a good bath toy.." Jet chuckled. This made Wave blush more.

"Umm.. Jet?" "Yeah?" "What about Storm and Thunder?" "Heh, don't worry about them. There probably sleeping right now." Jet replied. "Do you wanna go bug them?" "What? No way! Storm dosen't like it when he's sleeping and someone tries to- w-wake him up!" Wave stuttered. "Ok ok.. Sheesh.." Jet said sarcastically. "We should get out now." "Yeah.. We should. I'm getting a bit wrinkled up." Wave said, staring at her wrinkled fingers.

As soon as the couple got out the pool, Jet wrapped the black Rainbow Dash towel around Wave's shivering body, then kissed her trembling beak. "You ok?" "Yeah.." Wave both of them walked to the shower room, hand-in-hand, and washed up together. After their shower, they walked to Wave's room and got dressed.

Wave had on a grey Derpy Hooves tank top, with black sequins at the bottom, and a grey skirt with a black tie-on belt, with her red boots, and her bandanna, with yellow glasses and her necklace with a red ball in the front. Jet of course, just had on what he usually wears. His black and red boots, his gloves, and his yellow goggles. After they got dressed, Wave had showed Jet how she looked. She looked Very pretty. "Heheh.. Like your outfit.." "Thanks!" Wave replied. "So what do you wanna do know?" "Well, I have a race with that blue sewer rat today at Dolphin Resort. Wanna come support me?" "Yeah, sure!" Wave replied.

Jet had got out his Extreme Gear along with Wave, getting here's from her room, and the both of them went outside and rode to Dolphin Resort, holding hands. They looked up at the clear blue sky then Jet gazed into Wave's twinkling blue eyes. Wave got the chance to speak.

"Jet, I love you."

"I love you too, Wave."

The couple kissed lightly and continued riding their Gears.

The End.

Thx 4 Reading! :)


End file.
